How Do We Tell Him?
by Blood57
Summary: Two lovers who share many things pose the question...Please R&R so I'll know if I should make this a chapter story or not. Chapter 1 revised Chapter 2 up.
1. How Do We Tell Him?

**How Do We Tell Him?**

**Blood57**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

As he lead her to the bed, wrestling with her lips, he felt something hard on her middle finger. It was cold and smooth, and he had a hard time catching a glimpse of it, as she was eagerly unzipping his pants. He flipped her over so that she was on top. He intertwined their fingers, and stared hard at her left hand. The golden ring shimmer, and his anger rose.

His reaction went unnoticed as she continued kissing his neck, her hands eager to undo the zipper completely. When he was physically unresponsive, she realized that he was staring at the ceiling with a glazed look in his eyes. He forcefully took a hold of her and moved her to the side of the bed. He then rose and walked over to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face.

"What the hell was that?" she asked angrily. He had left her there right in the middle of things!

"I can't screw you when there's a ring on you finger!" he said with blazing eyes.

"Blaise, you know what happened last time…I forgot it on the counter and he nearly-"

"Beat you to death, right?! This excellent husband-to-be of yours!"

"You know that's not fair! What am I supposed to do?"

"Fucking freedom of choice, Hermione. You don't have to wed the first guy you have sex with!"

Silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't mea-" he crossed the room to comfort her.

"Don't. Your words hurt me Blaise. That's why we can never be more than this" she motioned to the hotel room.

"But this" he motioned in a similar manner "Is beautiful. Our passion is beautiful. Our sex, our love-"

"What love Blaise? I have no love for you, and you certainly have none for me."

"I have no **_love_** for you? **_I_** have no love for you? If I had no love for you would I really be here right now? Would I really keep you here as long as possible so that you never have to go back to the horrid fiancé of yours? Would I really keep planting false evidence so that he works at the office late and you don't have to deal with him as much? If I had no love for you would I really have saved you when Voldemort aimed the curse at you?"

She felt ashamed. He was, after all, entirely correct. She was being absurd, all this time having not seen it. He truly did love her.

She started crying.

He took her face in his hands and kissed every tear that she cried until the amount of kisses became ridiculous and Hermione had no choice but to laugh. He continued, until she put up a hand.

"What?" he asked tentatively.

"No, nothing…it's just…"

"Yes…"

"How do we tell Percy?"

**BLOOD57**


	2. How Do We Tell Him? Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/N: I originally intended to make this a one-shot deal, but after one of my reviewer's expressed a desire to see this story continued, I said "Sure. Why the hell not?" So, with that in mind, try and remember that reviewing helps and influences the author more than you may realize. Anyway, this story is about Hermione/Percy and Hermione/Blaise. Oh, and Hermione is getting married to Percy. Even though he beats her. Occasionally. And she loves him. Blaise too. She loves Blaise too. Enjoy J!

**How Do We Tell Him?**

**Chapter 2**

**Blood57**

Hermione apparated back to the apartment.

_Perfect_, she thought. _It's twelve o'clock, the florist appointment is at twelve fifteen, and Percy may pop by for lunch at two. No one can suspect a thing._

Hermione paused for a moment, a frown creeping onto her face. She hated the situation she had created for herself. She was torn between love for two men: her wonderful yet abusive fiancé and her feisty and cunning lover.

What made things worse was that she was to blame for the entire situation.

She had known about Percy's abusive nature before they had gotten engaged. She had been warned by Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend from Hogwarts, about Percy's 'tendencies'. What really alarmed Hermione was the fact that, according to Penelope, he had grown this way while they were still in Hogwarts. Hermione had never suspected a thing was wrong with the happy couple, and this frightened her to no end.

What if the situation became so bad that she needed help? If no one had suspected that Percy would do such a horrendous thing to Penelope, what would make them suspect that the same thing was happening to Hermione?

_Blaise_, Hermione immediately answered. _He was clever enough to figure out what was happening to me_.

Hermione inwardly scoffed. "Happening to me" sounded like a helpless victim reaching out for a savior. And Hermione was certainly not a helpless victim. She had known about the abuse before she made a commitment. Hermione scowled, not wanting to think about all the mistakes she had made in her life at that very moment, and adjusted her green dress.

Green was Blaise's favorite color. She had picked out the taut dress just for him. She'd be damned if she knew what **Percy's** favorite color was. The only trivial thing she knew about her fiancé was that he secretly loved the Weird Sisters. And she wasn't about to go out and buy a dress with Weird Sister pictures all over it.

Hermione shook her head, and went over to the living room. She felt an instantaneous drop in the temperature, and rushed to feed the flames more wooden logs. She took a seat, and noticed that a letter lay on the wooden table. It was labeled 'Hermione'. Curious, she picked it up, opened it with mild trepidation, and read:

Hermione,

It's been nearly a week since I have had more than two hours to **really be with you**. That is why I have taken the liberty of canceling the florist appointment. I will be taking the rest of the day off so that I can spend some time with you. See you at twelve fifteen, baby.  
Love,

Percy

P.S. I have always said that you would look beautiful in dirt, but please try and wear something nice.

Hermione gulped as her eyes settled on the clock. She had five minutes to cover up any traces of Blaise. She quickly ran down the hall and took off the green dress. She cast a spell to rid it of all odors that could be linked to a certain male or a certain hotel room, and transfigured it into an ordinary blanket, quickly stuffing it into the bottom drawer of the linen closet. She then cast a spell on herself to remove all foreign odors so that Percy wouldn't suspect anything. She fixed her hair, and concealed the hickeys lining her neck with two more flicks of her wand. She then ran to the bedroom and began rummaging through the closet, trying to find "something nice" to wear for Percy. She settled for a sleeveless burgundy dress that fell a few inches above her ankle. _Percy always seemed fond of this dress_, Hermione thought as she slipped it on.

She tugged at her leather boots until they loosened enough for her to kick them off and throw them in the back of her closet. She searched for shoes, finally finding a pair of flats with ornate bows on them. She then ran over to the mirror to make sure that she didn't forget anything. When she was satisfied, she applied some light makeup so that she looked more put together. Lastly, she sprayed some citrus perfume on. Hermione laid her wand on the bedside table.

_Well done Hermione_, she thought as she came back into the living room.

She heard a pop and a swishing of clothes behind her, and quickly spun around.

"Blaise! What are you doing? Percy is going to apparate here in less than a minute!"

"Lovely to see you too, gorgeous," he said with calmly.

"Blaise, if Percy sees you here he will kill us both!" Hermione pleaded with him.

"Let the bastard see me. I will kill him if he lays a finger on you." Blaise's eyes quickly flickered with hate.

"Please Blaise, you have to go now!"

"I just came-"

"BLAISE!"

"To give you this," he handed her the ring. How could she have been so stupid as to forget her engagement ring?

"Thank you, know go!"

"What, no kiss?"

"Blaise!" Hermione nearly had tears in her eyes.

"Just call out my name if you're in trouble!"

"But how will-"

"Just do it Hermione! Trust me. Now, about that kiss…"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE BLAISE!" Hermione screamed.

"Okay love. Until next time…" he curtsied, and disapparated.

Hermione sighed in relief, dabbing her eyes of any tears. She quickly putting on the ring.

Pop.

"Hermione!" Percy's voice came from the kitchen seconds later.

"In here," Hermione called from the living room.

Footsteps, and then…

"Hello dear," Percy said, kissing Hermione longingly.

Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders. When they parted, she hugged him tightly, taking in his scent. _Ginger and lime. I prefer Blaise's pinewood and mint._

"Hello Percy. How did you manage to get off of work?" Hermione asked as Percy stroked her hair.

"I told my boss that I wanted a day off to spend with you," he said, kissing her again.

Percy would never do something like that; he loves work. What's he playing at?

"Apparently we remind ol' Wilcox of him and his wife when they were engaged," Percy smiled.

_Did his wife also receive a beating once in a blue moon?_ Hermione thought bitterly. _Well, he did only do it **twice**_, Hermione reasoned with herself. _Oh, don't excuse him_, another voice said. _Once was enough._

Percy looked into Hermione's eyes. She could do nothing but smile.

"And how is my beautiful fiancé doing today? Feeling better than last night?"

Hermione inwardly cringed at the thought of the previous night. She had spent nearly the entire day with Blaise. When she had come home, she made sure that everything was normal so that Percy would not be suspicious. When Percy came home, Hermione felt so guilty that she began crying. She had made up a lame excuse about having a piercing headache that, surprisingly, was not questioned by Percy.

"Much better. Thank you dear," Hermione said, and slowly leaned in to kiss him. Percy eagerly responded, cupping her face in his hands.

"When did you reschedule the appointment for?" Hermione broke the kiss to ask. Percy seemed slightly annoyed by this, and did not let go of her wrists. _Better not push his buttons_, Hermione thought.

"For Thursday at ten o'clock," Percy said simply. "Why?"

"Because," Hermione said, "I'd like to write it in my planner. I do, after all, have to show up," Hermione chuckled.

Her tone must have been patronizing, because Percy instantly threw her a look.

"You know, you don't have to talk to me like I'm a child. I understand that you need to show up for the appointment! Why did you think I rescheduled it, so that **garden gnomes** could show up for it!?" He tightened his grip around her wrists.

"Percy," Hermione said softly, her eyes pleading, "you're hurting me."

Percy's voice only rose.

"Do you think I come home, take a day off to be with you, just so that you can talk to me like I'm some kind of idiot!?"

Hermione would have responded with a scathing "You're acting like an idiot right now", if she was not so terrified. Percy's hands were still squeezing her wrists roughly, and she could feel her pulse quickening.

"Percy, I meant nothing of it. I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't miss it, that's all," Hermione's meekly responded.

This seemed to bring Percy out of a daze. He let go of Hermione's wrists, cleared his throat, and said in a perfectly normal tone, "Don't worry about the appointment. I'll remind you about it later so that you can write it down."

"Okay Percy." Hermione said, taking a few steps back. "I'll…er…go get some water from the kitchen. My throat's a little parched."

With that, Hermione briskly exited the room, leaving Percy to sort out what just occurred in his head.

Hermione could not hold the tears any longer. She turned on the faucet and silently cried. _What was I thinking? That I could **change** him? He doesn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that he has a problem!_

There was a sharp intake of breath behind her. It sent shivers up her spine. Hermione slowly turned around to find Percy staring blankly at his fiancé's tear streaked face. This made Hermione cry harder. The bastard was less empathetic than her index finger!

"Percy," she said, wiping her eyes, "We need to talk about your…your problem."

SLAP!

"I have no problem," Percy said forcefully, "and don't you dare forget that."

_What is wrong with you!?_ Hermione's mind shrieked.

Hermione tried to back away from Percy, but he was too quick. She was cornered.

"Let's just forget about **this**, and focus on more important things," Percy's head leaned in to Hermione's.

"No Percy, I don't want to-"

"I didn't take a day off of work for nothing!"

"Yes, you took a day off so that you could perfect your skills as an abusive arse!" Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes dilating. Of course she thought it, but she did not mean to say it out loud.

Percy stood still, nostrils flaring, before raising his right arm, his palm flexed.

Hermione, panicking and unable to think clearly, took the ring off of her finger and pressed it roughly against Percy's forehead with both of her thumbs. Percy took a hold of Hermione's arms and threw them aside. The ring rolled across the room, hitting the refrigerator with a low clink.

Hermione ducked as the first hand came down; it collided with the refrigerator, sending Percy swearing into oblivion.

Hermione took this opportunity to run to the bedroom. She was halfway there when she felt his hand wrap around her hair. With one swift motion, Hermione was lying on the wooden floor, her body in pain and her head ringing.

Percy growled, and Hermione felt his hands surrounding her throat. She was being chocked to death.

Hermione struggled beneath Percy, but he would not give up easily. His grip seemed to tighten with each passing second

_Someone help me!_

"Blaise!" Hermione choked out. Percy gave her a quizzical look, the rage and unadulterated hatred in his eyes never leaving.

Hermione managed to punch Percy in his abdomen. He howled in pain, and Hermione tried once more.

"Blaise! BLAISE! I NEED YOU!** HELP ME!**" Hermione ran towards the bedroom door.

"Who the hell is Blaise?" Percy yelled, chasing after her.

Hermione got to the room and slammed the door shut, reaching for her wand on the bedside table.

She turned around, and two identical popping noises greeted her ears. It was uncanny how they both seemed to mirror each others actions. First the raising of their wands over their heads, than the turning of their heads, and even the piercing yell of "Hermione!"

"Hermione, duck!"

"Wha-"

"Do it!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Percy was hit first, and Blaise easily avoided the spell aimed towards him.

"Come on. I'm taking you home with me." Blaise said, holding out his hand.

It was all over.

Hermione took Blaise's hand, holding on to him with all the strength left in her frail body.

**BLOOD57**

A/N: My attempt is rather pitiful, but I must admit that I honestly did not intend to make this story longer than a 500 worded one-shot fic…so there you go, self, you've surprised me once again. As for my readers, I hope you found this chapter to your liking. I tried my best with the abusive parts because, fortunately, I have never been a witness or victim to domestic abuse, so I just tried to follow along with the characters and their actions. Please R+R!


End file.
